WALL-E - Wherever You Are
by ANW2004
Summary: When WALL-E and EVE Has Going On The Another Adventure To Takes Place for The Another Journey to New Adventure. This is a Sequel To The Alternate Ending: Don't Let Me Go and Based off of the Song.
1. The Beginning

**Meanwhile, THOMAS-E Builded a 2 Baby Robots That Were Shown To Be Delivered at Noon. Later, He Picked The 2 Boxes Up And Shown After Behind a Broken Truck.**

 **There's A Story About Robots And Humans That Determined The Forever And Looks. So, A Wolf Howling Sound is Heard When ALVIN and LILL-E are in the Bush Seeing With Their Eyes Glowing Up There.**

 **Wherever You Are**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, WALL-E And EVE Are Still Hiding In the Bush While ALVIN and LILL-E Just Saw Another Bush Came By.**

ALVIN: "Hmmmm. It must be understand, Lilly"

LILL-E: "So Alvin, Could You Have That?"

JACK-Y: "Pssst! Kids, it's you safe place for these"

 **ALVIN and LILL-E Came Hiding in the 2nd Bush. Later One Day Morning, As WALL-E and EVE Dissappears. ALVIN and LILL-E are Shocked.**

ALVIN: "What Happened To My Parents?"

LILL-E: "There Gone"

 **ALVIN That Only Informs Himself That He Looked Just Like Wall-E But It Had No Name In It. LILL-E Informs Herself That Looked Kinda Like Lil EVE But Her Eyes is Purple.**

LILL-E: "How is this Place?"

ALVIN: "He Have To Find My Parents"

LILL-E: "Yeah. That's Great"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

ALVIN: "LILL-E, We Need to Up Ahead for Return"

LILL-E: "That was Great, ALVIN, That's Awesome"

 **They Looked Shocked as ALVIN Sees A Bushes Being Crashed is Heard.**

ALVIN: "Dad?"

 **He Called His.**

ALVIN: "Dad!?"

 **He Called Him Again.**

ALVIN: "DAD!?"

 **LILL-E Determines To Called On.**

LILL-E: "Mommie! Mommie!"

 **They Looked Shocked as The Bushes Clattering on Them.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

ALVIN: "We Have To Find Them"

LILL-E: "Lets Go!"

 **They Rushed. LILL-E Flies And ALVIN Rolls Up To The Other Place.**

ALVIN: "Where's My Parents?"

LILL-E: "There in The Same Place"

 **It Happens. SA-BAN (A Son of CAND-Y and BURN-E) Stopped Them By.**

SA-BAN: "Hi, Littles"

 **LILL-E and ALVIN Had Found a Same Place Which The Same Bush What They're Hiding.**

ALVIN: "Hey Look! Check this one Out"

LILL-E: "Oh Okay"

 **ALVIN and LILL-E Saw The Same Bush.**

ALVIN: "Huh?"

LILL-E: "What's That?!"

 **Then, ALVIN Saw The Same Bush Getting Closer and Closer Then, Reminded The Called on.**

ALVIN: "Who?"

 **Then, He Slipped Through The Ground.**

LILL-E: "Oh My Goodness. Are You Okay?"

ALVIN: "Yes What I'm"

 **So, He Finally Saw WALL-E Hand Through to Get The Grip.**

ALVIN: "Uh? Daddie? Is That You?"

 **So, He Got Him a Hand Holding.**

ALVIN: "I Heard a Consider in Better Conditions"

 **He Rolled Up as WALL-E Got Out.**

WALL-E: "Ouch!"

ALVIN: "Daddie. Are You Alright?"

WALL-E: "Oh. I'll Get Up"

 **He Got Up Quickly.**

LILL-E: "How's That Hiding In The Same Bush Today?"

 **LILL-E Is Thinking and She Saw The EVE's Eyes Glowing Very Bluish Color Before.**

LILL-E: "Uh? Hey. What's That?"

 **EVE Felt. She Knocked Out of the Bushes off the way.**

EVE: "Whoa!"

 **She Hit the Ground And Got Hurt.**

LILL-E: "Uh? Are You Okay?"

EVE: "I Actually Need to Fly"

LILL-E: "Yeah You Do. Like Planes and Other Stuff. It'll Be Okay"

EVE: "Alright, Lillie"

 **So, They Have Went Through The Other Place To See That.**

ALVIN: "What's in the Backstory?"

 **(Flashback Begins)**

ALVIN: "My Parents Are Gone!"

LILL-E: "Why?"

ALVIN: "Because They Got Out of the Bush!"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

LILL-E: "That's Because We Went Lost"

EVE: "Dang! I Been Lost for a Time"

WALL-E: "Huh? Me Too!"

 **Meanwhile, M-O And ALF-E Are Must Playing Golf Ball.**

M-O: "Whoa!"

ALF-E: "Wow!"

M-O: "So, RUDY-E has a Good Instructional Days On"

ALF-E: "So, I Had To"

M-O: "Wow! That's Great"

ALF-E: "So, What Are We Enjoying This?"

M-O: "Golf!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Chapter 2.**


	2. The New Adventure Begins

**This Chapter of Wherever You Are Continues**

* * *

ALF-E: "So, Trust Me, M-O"

M-O: "AHA!"

 **Meanwhile, As LILL-E and ALVIN Are Looking for Another Hide n Seek. But WALL-E And EVE are Kept Seeing It in the Distance.**

WALL-E: "Huh? Are They Playing Hide N Seek?"

EVE: "Yep"

 **LILL-E Surprised Them By Herself.**

LILL-E: "Tada!"

EVE: (Gasp) "Lill-E! I Saved You"

LILL-E: "Aw. Thank, EVE"

 **ALVIN Surprised Himself.**

ALVIN: "Tada!"

 **WALL-E Knows To Remember The Hide N' Seek.**

WALL-E: "ALVIN Knows What's He's Doing"

ALVIN: "Daddy, Thanks"

WALL-E: "Oh! I Saved You, Baby"

 **At The Otherside Waterfalls, M-O And ALF-E Seeing The River Come By.**

ALF-E: "See That M-O?"

M-O: "Yeah, ALF-E"

ALF-E: "What's Up With This"

 **At The Difficulty for The Other Place, CAND-Y,BURN-E And SA-BAN Are Looking Towards The City.**

CAND-Y: "So, It Made It Towards Us"

BURN-E: "I Know, CAND-Y, It Must Be The Why It Is"

SA-BAN: "Whoa! That is Totally True, Mom And Dad"

BURN-E: "Yep. That's What It Lived"

CAND-Y: "Wow!"

 **Later, At Some Kind of Other Place, WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E Are Still Looking Over The Same Bridge.**

WALL-E: "We Have The Same Bridge?"

EVE: "Yes"

LILL-E: "So, My Hopelessness Takes Good Take of Me,My Brother And My GrandSister, ALENA-E"

ALVIN: "So, Whatever It Supposed To?"

LILL-E: "Yeah, What Are They Thinking?"

WALL-E: "Kids, I Think it's a Better Condition"

EVE: "Let's Go!"

 **Meanwhile, They Stayed Good And Saw The Light of the Sky.**

EVE: "What's The Upscale?"

WALL-E: "What's the Ever We Do"

LILL-E: "So, We Have a Better Conditionally Good?"

ALVIN: "So, We Have To Stay for Awhile" (Being Picked Up By WALL-E) "We Joined for a Big Journey for the Exciting Adventure" (He Put Him Down) "We Never Knew The Incredible Journey Begins"

LILL-E: "So, I Don't Know, ALVIN, These Are Very Good Things To Do"

WALL-E: "I Just Picked You Up When You're Talking While You're Rolling the Directions"

ALVIN: "So, What, Daddy?"

WALL-E: "They Know About It"

EVE: "What A Good Always Day, WALL-E, They Are Me,WALL-E and My Kids!"

ALVIN and LILL-E: "Yeah!"

WALL-E: "That Was Awesome!"

EVE: "Let's Go!"

 **Meanwhile at The Axiom Inside, VAQ-M And D-FIB Went Up The Stated Invention.**

VAQ-M: "So, D-FIB, Did We Know About That?"

D-FIB: "Yeah, VAQ-M, We Know They Do"

VAQ-M: "Yeah, They Are Friends"

 **At The Same Place, WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E Must Be Finding The New Tracks for The New Adventure.**

EVE: "So, LILL-E"

LILL-E: "Yeah"

EVE: "You And I Will Be Right Back"

 **EVE and LILL-E Fly Oftenly Slowly As Well. ALVIN is Shocked.**

ALVIN: "Dad, Do Something"

WALL-E: "No, ALVIN, They'll Be Right Back"

ALVIN: "But, Dad, We Have To Do Something"

 **ALVIN Rolled Up To The Other Direction.**

WALL-E: "Son, Get Back Here!"

 **He Got ALVIN Back There To Safe Place.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Chapter 3.**


	3. The RainbowFalls

**This Chapter of Wherever You Are Continues.**

* * *

WALL-E: "ALVIN, They'll Be Right Back"

ALVIN: "Okay"

 **EVE and LILL-E Came Back.**

EVE: "Oh, What's Going Here?"

WALL-E: "My Son ALVIN is Trying To Get Over Here"

EVE: "Oh"

LILL-E: "That Was Possible"

ALVIN: "So, It Lived"

EVE: "That Was Funny!"

 **Meanwhile at The Rainbow Falls.**

WALL-E: "How Is It?"

EVE: "So, Whatever'"

LILL-E: "So, We Are The Adventures"

ALVIN: "is the Difference Between Day And Morning?"

LILL-E: "Yes, ALVIN, That Was True"

EVE: "So. Let Me Know There Are Safe Here"

WALL-E: "Yeah, EVE. Will Be Right Back"

 **Later.**

WALL-E: "So, We Support Out The Way"

ALVIN: "Yeah, We Are We Goes"

LILL-E: "We Are Alone In This Place"

EVE: "Yeah, We Are There"

 **Meanwhile at The Abandoned Earth Filled with Grass And Trees, M-O,ALF-E,JACK-Y And THOMAS-E Lived Up on The Way.**

M-O: "So Yeah"

JACK-Y: "They Use Up The Way We Are"

ALF-E: "That's Alright, JACK-Y, We Went To The Nice Place, You Guys!"

THOMAS-E: "We Are The Accurate Adventure Guys!"

M-O: "Yeah Right!"

 **Meanwhile in The Stage RainbowFalls, WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN (Known as AL-VIN,ALVI-N or ALFI-E) And LILL-E Went Over The New Journey.**

ALVIN: "Oh My Gosh! That Found The Way!"

LILL-E: "Okay Also, We Get The Days Straight"

EVE: "Okay, We Need To The Swing The Vines With Us!"

WALL-E: "No, EVE, No Vines"

EVE: "We Have To Try Swing Different Vines"

WALL-E: "Yes EVE Yes!"

EVE: "Let's Go!"

 **Later, They Went Up To The Alfred Creek Falls.**

WALL-E: "Here's The Alfred Creeks Falls"

EVE: "Yeah, We Came From One of the People Suffering of the Pneumonia"

WALL-E: "Ha!"

LILL-E: "Whoa!"

ALVIN: "This Place is So Cool"

 **Meanwhile, M-O and JACK-Y Went Up The Hill.**

JACK-Y: "So It Was Great"

M-O: "I Hope I'm Gonna Go Break"

JACK-Y: "Me Too"

ALF-E: "We Are Awesome Buddies!"

M-O: "So. We Are The Buddies On Earth, They Struck, We Dance, We Play, We Dream, We Lead To Our Friends And We Grobble"

ALF-E: "Huh? True Colors? True Colors! Wow!"

 **They Saw Rainbows Actually.**

JACK-Y: "Be a Good Friend, Buddies!"

 **Back To Alfred Creek Falls.**

EVE: "We Just Take for a Power for Few Days"

WALL-E: "Uh? Something is Going On In Here"

LILL-E: "It Sees Us, ALVIN"

ALVIN: "I Would Been Over At All"

LILL-E: "Needing To Be Closer"

WALL-E: "Okay. Here We Go"

* * *

 **To Be Continued For Chapter 4.**

 **So, WALL-E And EVE is Going to Sing This.**


	4. Wherever You Are

**This Chapter of Wherever You Are Continues**

* * *

 **WALL-E And EVE** : " _Come out, moon_

 _Come out, wishing star_  
 _Come out, come out_  
 _Wherever you are_

 _I'm out here in the dark_  
 _All alone and wide awake_  
 _Come and find me_  
 _I'm empty and I'm cold_  
 _And my heart's about to break_  
 _Come and find me_

 _I need you to come here and find me_  
 _Cause without you I'm totally lost_  
 _I've hung a wish on every star_  
 _It hasn't done much good so far_  
 _I can only dream of you_  
 _Wherever you are_

 _But when the morning comes_  
 _And the sun begins to rise_  
 _I will lose you_  
 _Because it's just a dream_  
 _When I open up my eyes_  
 _I will lose you_

 _I used to believe in forever_  
 _But forever's too good to be true_  
 _I've hung a wish on every star_  
 _It hasn't done much good so far_  
 _I can only dream of you_  
 _Wherever you are_

 _I'll hear you laugh_  
 _I'll see you smile_  
 _I'll be with you_  
 _Just for a while_  
 _Oh, I'll be there just for a while_

 _I used to believe in forever_  
 _But forever's to good to be true_  
 _I've hung a wish on every star_  
 _It hasn't done much good so far_  
 _I don't know what else to do_  
 _Except to try to dream of you_  
 _I wonder if you're dreaming too_  
 _Wherever you are_

 _Wherever you are..._ "

 **So, They Sing Their Song.**

LILL-E: "Wow!"

ALVIN: "We Are"

WALL-E: "I Have Been Very Good Doing This"

EVE: "Me Too, WALL-E, It Was Great"

ALVIN: "Whoa"

LILL-E: "Thanks, ALVIN"

ALVIN: "No Problem, LILL-E"

WALL-E: "Come On,Kids, We Need To Go To Another Place"

 **At The Jasper Park, Canada. M-O And JACK-Y Are Searching for The Park.**

M-O: "Oh My Gosh!"

JACK-Y: "I Believe Is The Way of The Jasper Park"

M-O: "Oh My Goodness, Jack, That's My Head"

 **Meanwhile at The Gas Station.**

WALL-E: "This is What We Do, EVE"

EVE: "Yes, WALL-E, We Can Do That"

ALVIN: "Come On"

LILL-E: "Yeah. That Magnum Got Some Races"

 **So, EVE and WALL-E Sneaks Up The Gas Station. So A One Skinny Man That Is Wearing a Green Shirt,A Pair of Jeans and Green Shoes.**

WALL-E: "There He is. A Career"

EVE: "Yes He Is"

WALL-E: "Okay! We Are Gonna Go On!"

 **He Poked The Man's Leg And Toes On The Shoe And Then, He Got Fainted.**

WALL-E: "Finally. We Have To Get Out of Here"

EVE: "Yeah"

 **They Got Out of the Gas Station. And Then, LILL-E And ALVIN Got Their Parents Back On And Went To The Jasper Park.**

ALVIN: "So What is It?"

WALL-E: "That's the Jasper Park Right Here"

EVE: "So Yeah. Wait!? It's Night!"

LILL-E: "Yes It is"

 **The Song "Wild Wild Life" by Talking Heads Play When WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Planning For Battle.**

" _I'm wearin' my fur pyjamas_

 _I ride a hot potato  
It's tickling my fancy, speak up, I can't hear you  
Here on this mountaintop, I got some wild, wild life  
I got some news to tell ya about some wild, wild life  
Here comes the doctor in charge, she's got some wild, wild life  
Ain't that the way you like it, living wild, wild_

 _I wrestle with your conscience  
You wrestle with your partner  
Sittin' on a window sill but he spends time behind closed doors  
Check out Mr. Businessman, he bought some wild, wild life  
On the way to the stock exchange, he got some wild, wild life  
Break it up when he opens the door, he's doin' wild, wild life  
I know that's the way you like it, living wild, wild  
Peace of mind, it's a piece of cake  
Thought control, you get on board anytime you like_

 _Like sittin' on pins and needles, things fall apart, it's scientific  
Sleeping on the interstate, getting wild, wild life  
Checkin' in, a checkin' out, I got a wild, wild life  
Spending all of my money and time, done too much wild, wild life  
We wanna go, where we go, where we go, I doing wild, wild life  
I know it, that's how we start, got some wild, wild life  
Paint a picture of me in the daylight and it's a wild, wild life  
You've grown so tall, you've grown so fast, wild, wild  
I know that's the way you like it, living wild, wild, wild, wild, life_"

 **(Song Ends)**

EVE: "Wow!"

WALL-E: "Now Come On, Kids, We Need To Do This Thing"

ALVIN: "Yeah"

LILL-E: "Yeah"

EVE: "Let's Go!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Chapter 5.**

 **So, They Will Need a Final Battle Like One of The ALF Story Does.**


	5. They're All Here

**This Chapter of Wherever You Are Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile This Morning At The Mountain Park, WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E Went Up To Meet DARLY-O.**

DARLY-O: "Hello, WALL-E And EVE"

WALL-E: "Hi, DARLY-O"

EVE: "Hi, Nice to Meet You"

DARLY-O: "We Meet Up The Planet Earth"

EVE: "That Was Pretty Cool"

WALL-E: "Finally! I Do"

DARLY-O: "Okay! Goodbye!"

 **Meanwhile,WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Went to the Sudden Forest To Find The WALL-E's Truck.**

ALVIN: "So. We Are Great Family We Ever Seen"

LILL-E: "So, What Are We're Doing In The Shadow Forest?"

WALL-E: "We Couldn't Believe We Are At The Shadow Forest"

EVE: "Yeah. We Are The At The Journey"

 **Then, The Song Starts Which it's Called "That's All"**

" _Just as I thought, it was going alright_

 _I found out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right  
Its always the same, its just a shame, that's all_

 _I could say day, and you'd say night  
Tell me it's black, when I know that it's white  
Always the same, it's just a shame, and that's all_

 _I could leave, but I won't go  
Though my heart might tell me so  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

 _But why does it always seem to be  
Me looking at you, you looking at me  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _Turning me on, turning me off  
Making me feel like I want too much  
Living with you is just putting me through it all of the time_

 _Running around, staying out all night  
Taking it all instead of taking one bite  
Living with you is just putting me through it all of the time  
_

 _I could leave, but I won't go  
But it'd be easier I know  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

 _But why does it always seem to be  
Me looking at you, you looking at me  
It's always the same, its just a shame, that's all_

 _Truth is I love you, more then I wanted to  
There's no point in trying to pretend  
There's been no one who makes me feel like you do  
Say we'll be together 'til the end_

 _I could leave but I won't go  
It would be easier, I know  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_

 _So why does it always seem to be  
Me looking at you, you looking at me  
It's always the same, its just a shame, that's all_

 _But I love you, more then I wanted to  
There's no point in trying to pretend  
There's been no one who makes me feel like you do  
Say we'll be together' til the end_

 _But just as I thought it was going alright  
I found out I'm wrong when I thought I was right  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _Well I could say day, and you'd say night  
You tell me it's black when I know that it's white  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all  
That's all"_

 **(Song Ends)**

EVE: "So. Okay. We Went to The Adventurous Evening Days in Kentucky"

WALL-E: "I Believe Is... True"

ALVIN: "So. What Are We Enjoying First?"

LILL-E: "The New Journey Adventures"

WALL-E: "Oh"

EVE: "It Does"

 **Meanwhile, M-O,CAND-Y,SA-BAN,BURN-E,JACK-Y And ALF-E Went Up To the Storm Mountain.**

M-O: "BOOM BOOM! BANG BANG! BOOM BOOM! BANG BANG!"

BURN-E: "Enough, M-O!"

CAND-Y: "I Wish We Need a Better Always Days"

JACK-Y: "Hey! What They're We Are"

ALF-E: "So, What Kiddo!"

SA-BAN: "Alright"

BURN-E: "Whatever We Are, Baby"

 **Meanwhile, It Continues for the Final Battle Begins.**

WALL-E: "What is That?!"

ALVIN: "I Think... It's Something From Up Here"

LILL-E: "Yes We Are"

EVE: "Alright"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for the Chapter 6.**


	6. The Final Battle

**This Chapter of Wherever You Are Continues**

* * *

 **So, The Main Robot Villain Named HARB-E Arrives.**

WALL-E: "Uh Oh!"

 **EVE Shoots HARB-E And Then, WALL-E Releases To Throw a Rock at Him And Then EVE Shoots HARB-E Himself One More Time And Then... HARB-E Dies.**

EVE: "We Did It!"

LILL-E: "Wow!"

ALVIN: "I Know That Way"

WALL-E: "Okay, Kids. Let's Go Home"

 **Meanwhile, They're Coming Home as the Barefoot Natives' Song "Going Home" Plays.**

ALVIN: "So, We Went Up To 2 Miles in Hour"

LILL-E: "So We Are At The Way"

EVE: "So, Whatever We Doing Today?"

WALL-E: "Just in Case We Are Stopped By"

 **Then, At The Street When M-O,ALF-E,THOMAS-E,JACK-Y,BURN-E,CAND-Y And SA-BAN Are Going Home When The Music Plays.**

" _As he came into the window_

 _Was a sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She was sitting at the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom_

 _Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok  
Will you tell us that you're ok  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

 _Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?_

 _You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal_

 _So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday, but a black day  
I could make a salutation  
Sounding heartbeats, intimidation_

 _Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok  
Will you tell us that you're ok  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

 _Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal_

 _Annie, are you ok (oh no)  
Will you tell us that you're ok (oh no)  
There's a sign at the window (oh no)  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie (oh no)  
He came into your apartment (oh no)  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet (oh no)  
Then you ran into the bedroom (oh no)  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

 _Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay, you okay, you okay, Annie?_"

 **(Song Ends)**

M-O: "Welcome Back Home, Sir"

ALF-E: "Wow!"

BURN-E: "Cool"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Chapter 7**

 **It Would Be Reign of TINKER-RERO is Next.**


	7. The Reign of TINKER-RERO

**This Chapter of Wherever You Are Continues**

* * *

 **BURN-E Still Started Singing To The Song.**

BURN-E: " _Before the start, beyond the end_

 _As far as east is from the west  
Measureless  
From open sky to ocean depths  
More than man can comprehend  
Measureless_

 _Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!_

 _Oh how vast, and oh how wide  
Far beyond all space and time  
Measureless_

 _Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!_

 _No death, no height  
No fear, no shame, no lie  
I am convinced, even the grave  
Could never separate_

 _No death, no height  
No fear, no shame, no lie  
And I am convinced, even the grave  
Could never separate_

 _Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!  
Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!_"

 **BURN-E,M-O,THOMAS-E,VAQ-M,D-FIB,PR-T,ALF-E,JACK-Y And HAN-S Started for Reign of TINKER-RERO.**

 **WALL-E Began To Sing Endless by Under the Flood.**

WALL-E: " _Lying face down_

 _Afraid to close my eyes  
See your face now  
As the light dims out  
God knows I try  
But I keep setting my self to fail  
I changed my life_

 _So I let go  
Of my once held pride  
I know that it's too late  
And I break down_

 _All alone now  
The candles fading out  
Should've known how  
To separate my doubt  
I'll wait endless nights._

 _So I let go of my once held pride  
I know that it's too late  
And I break down  
I couldn't save the one that I always loved  
I'm dying each that you're away_

 _You shined your light  
But I lost my way  
And I can't breathe_

 _All alone now  
The candles fading_

 _So I let go  
Of my once held pride  
I know it's too late  
And I'll break down  
I couldn't save the one that I always loved  
I'm dying with each day that you're away_

 _I'll let it go  
All of my pride  
I know it's too late  
And I'll break down  
Couldn't save the one  
The one I always loved  
I'm dying with each day  
Each day that you're away._"

 **So, He Got The Pratice Singing So, EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E Are Praying Over.**

WALL-E: "So, We Are The Team of the Robots. We Love You"

EVE: "You Go For It, WALL-E!"

LILL-E: "Yeah!"

ALVIN: "Wow!"

 **Meanwhile, M-O has Revitalized Happy And Then, TINKER-RERO Are Now in the Distance.**

M-O: "TINKER-RERO!"

 **He Hugged TINKER-RERO Together.**

WALL-E: "It Could Save It Back!"

EVE: "Yeah We Know, WALL-E"

WALL-E: "I'm Promised"

ALVIN: "Wow! Mommie and Daddie, Could We Go Back To WALL-E's Truck?"

WALL-E: "Yes it Could"

EVE: "Yeah!"

 **They Are in The Way Home.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Final Chapter**


	8. The End

**This Chapter of Wherever You Are Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, ALVIN and LILL-E Are Now Sleeping in the Shelf. So, WALL-E and EVE are Preparing to Sing Before Sleepy Time.**

EVE: "WALL_E, We Like To Do That Before Time"

WALL-E: "Yeah We Are"

EVE: "You Ready?"

WALL-E: "I'm Ready"

 **They Start To Sing.**

WALL-E And EVE: " _Come out, moon_

 _Come out, wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are_

 _I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me_

 _I need you to come here and find me  
Cause without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are_

 _But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you_

 _I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are_

 _I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while  
Oh, I'll be there just for a while_

 _I used to believe in forever  
But forever's to good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
I wonder if you're dreaming too  
Wherever you are_

 _Wherever you are..._ "

 **(Song Ends)**

 **WALL-E And EVE Are Now Going To Sleep And Then, The Night Goes There To Experts.**

 **in The Morning. To The Extended Part.**

WALL-E: (Wakes Up as a Box To Bot Fast Transformation) "Oh! It's Morning"

EVE: "Hmmmm... I'm Feeling Very Good"

 **So, WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN AND LILL-E Are Now Going Into The New Journey.**

ALVIN: "That Was Great"

LILL-E: "That's a Good Listener"

WALL-E: "What Are They Such For Looking For?'

EVE: "My Luck"

 **They Looked Up While They Going In.**

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
